Donna and Harvey Bedside
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: A one shot about Harvey has a massive panic attack he goes the hospital and Donna and Mike are at his beside and Donna and harvey are at impass to make things right in their relationship


Donna and Harvey Bedside

Harvey's mind in dark cloud thinking over the words Donna telling him.

"Do you think I would ever come back to work for you, are sorely mistaken."

Why he thought he paid her salary, he told her care and loved for her dearly what was the problem

Why was she pushing him away?

Why was he losing the best thing that has ever happen to him?

His heart was racing, taking deep breathes from the composure as he watch walk out his office door once more. His anxiety was overwhelming that he didn't notice Mike walk in.

"Harvey, look we need to talk?"

Harvey murmurs "Not now, Mike."

Harvey begins loosing his tie thinking it coking him.

"No, you gotta listen, I know you are mad about Donna."

"Mike! Enough!" Harvey collapses to he ground Mike tells Harvey while rushing to the phone.

"Oh my, hang in there man, I am calling 911."

Mike get on the phone calling 911. Harvey lying on the ground finding it hard to breathe starts to become unconscious as he holds on to fond memory of donna.

10 minutes laters medics arrive they give oxygen and carry him out of the firm. Donna and Louis see Harvey being carry Donna's heart is sinking she is tearing up. She didn't know what to do so she went back to her desk and pretend to do some work but the image of leaving that crushed her. Louis was in shocked she was not leaving with Harvey she was working what was wrong her? He couldn't let Donna do work he knew where she needed to be with Harvey.

Louis asked "Donna, what are you doing?"

"Working" she lied

"Donna, I know you are not working. You are thinking about Harvey. It is okay, Go. Be with him by his bedside he needs you Donna. And you need him Donna."

She cries gets up from her desk Louis on the takes off her heals and rushes out the firm to make to ambulance and ride with him.

Outside Harvey was placed in the ambulance Mike was about to jump in with Harvey and ride along with to the hospital when Donna screams. Mike stops from getting as she pleads

"Mike, I am going with you. I need to be with Harvey."

Mike sighs nods he helps in the ambulance with him and Harvey. Donna puts her hand over her mouth seeing Harvey like lifeless, hopeless this she grabs his hand. Tells him

"I'm here, Harvey. I'm sorry so but I am here now."

Harvey heard her want to speak but he couldn't he was slipping in and out consciousness but during the whole ambulance ride to the hospital Harvey went to a difference places. He was at baseball field, it was bright, sun shining upon him he the sky bright blue and clear as day. He thought he was only until he familiar voice say,

"Hello, son."

Harvey turn to find his father standing at the pitchers mound.

"Dad, I am" He couldn't finish the sentence he want to say it. But he didn't need to as his dad reply.

"No, not yet. Let not talk about that right let catch up and while paying some ball. What do you say son?"

Harvey smirked as his dad threw a baseball at him which he catches. He grasps looks the ball and says,

"Batter up"

At the hospital, Harvey was put on ventilator. Mike and Donna were by his bedside waiting from the doctor to explain to them why Harvey hasn't woken up yet.

Donna blamed herself for all this, she put too much pressure on for making him to commit in regards to their complicate relationship. And her leaving to work Louis. She never thought Harvey would take his hard. She admitted this to Mike,

"This is my fault, do you know. I am reason he is in this hospital bed."

Mike sighed, "Donna, this is my fault as much yours, I pressure him, I force him to accept that fact that things were changing and that you might never coming back. I should have been a better friend help him talk to him. But I was happy with is going on with my engagement with Rachel I forgot how to take care of the man who gave me a second chance who brought to Rachel who cares and wants the absolute best for me" Mike tries hard not to cry then the doctor come in.

"Hello, are you Mr. Spector's next of kin."

Donna and Mike uncertain they would kick of Harvey's room for not being immediate family. They lied when greeting the doctor to ensure they stay in the room.

Mike started,

"Hello, I am Mike I am his brother. And this."

Donna chimed in and added, "I am Mike's sister in law and Harvey wife of seven years." Donna smirks and winks at Mike.

They shake the doctor's hand and the doctor informs them

"Now we took blood tests and AKG on Mr. Spector and have good and bad news. Is that he fine his breathing has now stablized but..."

"But what.."

"Right now he medical induce coma and we found massive amounts of sleep pills in stomach and blood stream"

Mike said, "Good then just pump his stomach, right and he will awake up."

Doctor says, "Yes we will be doing but unfortunately that will not wake him the rest of the pills need to absorbs out his blood stream before he wakes up."

Donna asks "How will that take?"

"A day or two at most. But highly suggest he stirs away from the pills he might need rehab or quit cool turkey. If had one milligram more if could have died in his sleep. So when wakes he will need a lot support and help."

Donna and Mike thank the Doctor as he leave They stand over him thinking what must going with Harvey.

Harvey and his father were playing baseball his dad was pitching while harvey was batting the baseballs out to the sky. During that time his dad asked,

"So son tell me, are your happy?"

"I am fine dad, nothing to worry about" Harvey lying

"You can't lie to me, son not here. I know you are not happy because if your were you wouldn't seeing me right now." His dad informed him

"Dad, fine, I am miserable, my life is a mess, Donna left to work with man I am not quite to fond out and I am on the edge of having massive panic attacks."

"Son, life will always be mess, it is what you choose how to deal with that mess that is what matters. So next question, why are to having these panic attacks?"

"Donna, I have lost her, and I don't how I can be me without her?"

"I see my son is in love, have you told you told her?"

"Yes." Harvey answers

"She does love you?" His dad asks

"Yes" Harvey repeats his answer

Then his dad sums it up for Harvey, "You love her, and she loves you"

"Yes" Harvey says again

"But you are not together?" His dad asks

Harvey shakes his no, his dad couldn't understand nor fathom what was going with his son and his love life.

" I am sorry, I love you but you got to get your priorities straight if you love Donna, can't live nor be you without her why are you not with her."

"Because dad I am scared of screwing up hurting her in the end."

His grabs his shoulder tells him, "Don't you think you are hurting already but not being with her showing her how you truly care. Follow your heart son."

He kisses him on forehead and hugs him. And then everything become bright white.

Harvey's stomach was pumped it was just close about midnight Mike was sleeping but Donna she couldn't sleep wouldn't sleep she need to be awake when Harvey wakes up. She pleads to Harvey.

"Harvey, listen to me, wake up I need for you to wake I need to tell, I'm sorry, for hurting you like this. I was not my intention to. I just couldn't no wouldn't work for a man who I love and who loves me. It became to hard and complicated for me to handle. But I am here now, holding your hand telling and promising you as I did once that I am not going to leave your side ever again but I am not going to work for Harvey Spector for I love you."

Harvey slowly opens his eyes see Donna after hearing every word looks at her remove oxygen mask and tells her,

"I am willing to consider that"

Donna cries out for joy which wakes up Mike looking at an wake Harvey. Goes to him hugs,

"Welcome back, brother"

"Thanks, Mike."

Looking at Harvey and Donna he knew what he had do to.

"Well, I got phone calls to make. I will leave you two alone."

Mike walks out as Harvey and Donna are alone,

Donna says "I am sorry, Harvey."

Harvey says "Sorry for what?"

"Hurting you, I didn't know me leaving you would hurt this much."

Harvey's breathing shallow tells her,

"You shouldn't sorry, I should be the one apologizing to you. For I was a fool, taking you for granted never actually showing how much I .. "

" You what"

"I love you."

Donna smiles lets him talking

"I know you can't work for me and I will accept under one condition." Harvey said

"What is the condition" Donna asks

"You only be with me no else for the rest of my life. And I promise that I will

love and care for you the rest of my life."

Donna smiles in tears totally speechless harvey asks

"Do we have a deal?"

Donna shakes her head in agreement.

Harvey smiles asks,

"Rather than a handshake can we seal the deal with a kiss."

She wastes no time and seals their deal of a new everlasting relationship with a kiss

The end


End file.
